


Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of when the travelers come to town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate but Damon would be awesome for Markos. Just a short story.

_Salvatore Boarding House_

_Markos's Pov_

I walk into the house to see Damon holding a glass of bourbon in his hand. He is looking at the fire. The area around him is trashed. I guessed he was made for trusting me after I told him of the destruction I was going to do. If I had stripped all magic away from the world Damon would be dead. The love of my life would be dead. I was about to speak when he spoke first.

_Damon's Pov_

I heard someone walked in. I assumed it was Markos rubbing it in for me being so stupid.So I decided to talk first."Just kill me already I don't feel like staking myself. I heard him gasp. I guessed he didn't see the stake in my hand. I put the stake in front of my heart and tried calculating how hard I would have to put the stake in myself and die the first time. I was going to turn around when the stake flew out of my hand. He started yelling at me but I couldn't understand his plans.

_Markos's Pov_

"What the hell are you thinking Damon" I yelled at him. Though it looked as though his mind hadn't processed what happened. Damon. He snapped out of his daze. "so gonna kill me with your witchy magic." He asked. Damon I didn't go through with the spell. I tricked that they had to die. You are not going to die. No one is going to die anymore. he looked at me confused. He wasn't expecting that. 

 _Damon's Pov_  

I stared at him. I was confused why hadnt he gone thru with the spell."I did it for you Damon" he said. I could see the tears in his eyes. I knew he did this for me because he loved me and I loved him. I rushed to him because I needed to hold him.

_Markos's Pov_

I braced myself preparing to be knocked off my feet and be accused of lying,but he didn't do that. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead."I love you so so much he whispered into my hair. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I snuggled closer to him. I love you Damon. I love you too he whispered back. 


End file.
